Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Meteorokinesis * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. ** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation * Limited EM Spectrum Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Water Manipulation and all of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation ** Snow Manipulation *** Blizzard Creation ** Sub-Zero Rain ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Generation * Weather Sensing Techniques *Atmokinetic Combat *Storm Mimicry *Weather Mimicry Variations *Climate Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation *Drought Zone: The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Esoteric Weather Manipulation *Omni-Weather Manipulation *Pluvial Zone: The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. *Storm Manipulation *Weather Magic Associations * Elemental Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Pressure Manipulation * Season Manipulation * Sky Manipulation * Weather Empowerment Limitations * Abilities may be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if user gets emotional. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * May not be able to generate weather effects, having limited control over existing ones. Known Users See Also: Weather Manipulation {{scroll box|content=*Storm (Marvel) *Kelda (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Kat Gardener (Eastwick) *Penelope Gardiner (Witches of East End) *Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End) *Joanna Beauchamp (Witches of East End) *Weather Deities (Mythology) **Susanoo (Shinto Mythology) **Zeus/Jupiter (Greek/Roman Mythology) **Poseidon/Neptune (Greek/Roman Mythology) **Thor (Norse Mythology) *Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) *Asian Dragons (Asian Mythology) *April (Darker Than Black) *Alice Shaw (Heroes) *Blue Tornado (Mighty Med) *Scarlet Cyclone (Mighty Med) *Zatanna (DC) *Typhoon (DC) *Weather Wizard (DC) *Isis (DC Comics) *Pele (DC Comics) *Kane Milohai (DC Comics) *Nami (One Piece); via her "Clima-Tact" staffs *Vortex (Danny Phantom) *Goddess of Earth (Charmed) *Titans (Charmed) *Hecates (Charmed) *The Sea Hag (Charmed) *Sandra (Los Proegidos) Via electrokinesis *Aeolus (Heroes of Olympus) *Number Six (Lorien Legacies); used by mixing earth, air, fire, and water control *Snow Queen (Hans Cristian Andersan's Fairytales; The Snow Queen, BBC's The Snow Queen) *DNAliens (Ben 10 AF); via a weather Machine *Emma Gilbert, Cleo Setori, and Rikki Chadwick (H2O: Just Add Water); when combining their weather-affecting/controlling abilities *Stormy (Winx Club) *Holman Hartz (The X-Files) *Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) *Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus) *Groudon (Pokemon); via a Draught zone *Kyogre (Pokemon); via a Pluvial zone *Rayquaza (Pokemon); via creation of the sky, and being able to calm the previous two *The Ethereal (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Marion Caldwell (Haven) *Zia Mendoza (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) *Mallow (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *All Pegasi (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) **Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic); enhanced as Zapp *Thunderella (Happily Ever After) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous); via Ionic Storm and Ionic Vortex *Lilith (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Dust Waltz) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Touhou); via Sword of Hisou *Tancred Torsson (Charlie Bone series) *The Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''); via Clear Skies Shout *Azazel (''Supernatural) *Sarah Rainmaker (Wildstorm) *Amaya/Cielo (Atlantika) *Makuta (BIONICLE) *Rahkshi (BIONICLE) *Kraata (BIONICLE) *Mary Embrey (Hancock) *Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) *Hannah Panahon (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - Hannah Panahon) *Ba'al (God of the Storm) *Scarlett "Scar" Adams (The Power of Five) *The Jewel of Judgement (The Chronicles of Amber) *Nicole Nach (Guardian Archangels) *Lena Duchannes (The Caster Chronicles) *Sarafine Duchannes (The Caster Chronicles) *Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) *Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) *Mermaids (Mako Mermaids) **Sirena **Nixie **Rita Santos **Ondina *Cloudy Jay (Regular Show); via Storm Mimicry Known Objects *The Touchstone (Stargate Sg-1) *The Orb (Street Fighter: The Animated Series) *The Storm (Card Captor Sakura) Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Storm (Marvel) File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg Storm Blocking Optic Blast 1.jpg|Storm (Marvel) using lightning to block the Optic Beams emitted by Cyclops Screen Shot 2013-09-27 at 15.01.15.png|Storm using her weather powers File:Storm.jpg Tris1.jpg Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Cole McGrath.png|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky. Daiguren_Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya and Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Thunderella.png|Thunderella Kelda.jpg|Kelda (Marvel) has the uncanny ability to manipulate weather at her own disposal Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw (Heroes) Thunder1.jpg|Alice Shaw making lightning with fear and anger. Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Supernatural)'s mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Weather Machine.png|DNA Alien Weather Machine 638px-Piper_Gaia_Atmokinesis.jpg|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) cause a thunderstorm which threatened San Francisco Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo (Atlantika) Toni_Gonzaga_A_27.jpg|Hannah (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - "Hannah Panahon") has this ability. Summon Lighting.PNG|As a rainbird, Thundra (Aladdin) controls the weather, and she controls it around the world. 10440244 1518395545096995 3061360621060623673 n.jpg|Vortex (Danny Phantom) Storm_true.png|The Storm (Cardcaptor Sakura) StormyNick.png|Stormy (Winx Club) has power over the Weather Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Weather.jpg|Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part:VI) Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weather Category:Mental Power Category:Offensive Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Galleries